


Find me, Brother

by Fantasmagori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Fingering, From a roleplay, Gay, Gladiator AU, Gladiator Dean, Gore, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Slave Sam, Slavery, Spanking, Underage Prostitution, Wincest - Freeform, lost sibling, sam and dean don't know they are brothers, slave!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagori/pseuds/Fantasmagori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a sixteen year-old slave working for the Caesar. He was sold by his father before he was even one year old and has therefore never met either his father or big brother, he don't even know of their existence. But one day Sam's whole life changes when he sees the green eyed gladiator in the arena, refusing to murder his opponents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction and it was not only written by me. It's actually a roleplay between me and another induvidual. Please read the tags, and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Ps. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes just tell me in the comments. :)))

Dean Winchester was isolated below the stage as the audience roared with its excitement and rowdy cheers. The sound of blades being sharpened, bodies of armor clanging against one another, and the shrieks and pleads of every man whose life would be taken away inside this colossal building rang in his ears. He tightened the gauntlets upon his arms and wrists as he avoided eye contact from the rest of the remaining men. His partner in the act, Benny, spoke to him with bitter words and cold threats to the ones who thrived on the thrill of death. Before he could answer his dear friend, Benny was being dragged out into the arena without him. Dean panicked as he begged one of the guards to let him free to be by Benny's side. Unfortunately, the guard refused and said it wasn't his time yet. His candy-apple green eyes glanced outside of the gate as he saw his dear friend beheaded. Full of rage, he slipped his sweaty hands through the restraints that held him bound where he sat. He ran, his heart pounding inside of his chest and his head throbbing from his life flashing before his eyes. With his sword in hand and his armor heavy against his form, he made it outside where the sun blazed into the bloody scenery.  
This was Sam's first time watching a tournament and he didn't enjoy it so far. He had already bared witness to the dirty, armor covered fighters and at times seen the completely empty and blood covered arena. As of right now, he tried to focus on anything else but the barbaric murders going on. Sam looked up at the bright blue sky, completely empty of clouds. Luckily, he was standing in the shade, protecting him from the merciless sun. Suddenly, his eyes snapped down as he heard the roar of the crowd. Sam had to cover his mouth not to throw up from the gruesome beheading. But then, his eyes traveled to the side, watching a new gladiator running out on the field. What he saw was pure rage, but he couldn't for his life, look away.

Dean couldn't kill; he didn't have the courage to do it. The man who killed his trusted friend stood there with a wicked grin below his crimson coated gear that covered his head. His eyes were black and dark as a demon, with fists as big as his head — so he exaggerated — and clad muscles that could crush him in a second. Dean tore off the heaviest pieces of armor so he could be fast in his tactics and avoid the one that would be the most complicated to fight. His chest, thigh, and waist pieces all strewn across the ground as he took out the minor objectives— except he didn't kill them. Not this time, of course. The minor contestants — thugs, murders, criminals, slaves, and what not — were left unconscious and well-still alive...with a few broken bones and maybe some head damage. Then it came down to one final lug that wanted to crush his skull with his bare hands. The large man charged towards him and Dean dodged, skillfully avoiding him. Again, he charged and he was caught. The large beast held him by the head, hoisting him up for everyone to see. The Winchester struggled and screamed in agony as he felt his roots on top of his head become sore. Then, with one strong kick in the helmet with his steel boots, he had the beast let go. The helmet dented, leaving the large man confused. He tore the head armor from the enemy, beating the man with it until he was left unconscious. With a sigh of relief, he looked around and found that he was the last man standing amongst many fallen.  
Sam covered his mouth and watched in horror as the large beast lifted the smaller man by his head. He gasped softly in horror, but relaxed when the green eyed man knocked the other one out.  
The crowd roared and chanted for the last standing gladiator to kill the large one beneath him. That's when the Emperor stood up and calmed the crowd down before reaching out his arm and extending his thumb. He smirked and looked around before turning his hand so that his thumb pointed down, 'kill him'. The crowd went ballistic as they waited for the killing.

Dean's eyes closed in frustration; he couldn't kill this man — innocent or not, he can't kill him. Not today, not ever. His hands throbbed from over exhaustion and his head pounded from the beating sun. Both hands gripped the sword as one foot placed against the man's chest, pinning him down. From where the Emperor stood, from where the crowd stood, it looked like he was ready. Ready to avenge his friend, Benny. But then the sharp blade fell, skinning a small cut upon his ear.  
"No," came the words from his raspy voice as he stared up at the man who believed violence was the answer for everything.   
"No." he said louder, Dean's voice booming like thunder in the arena.  
Sam's heart stopped as the standing gladiator spoke. 'No'? His eyes widened as he turned to look at the Emperor. The whole stadium was casted with dead silence as everyone was stunned.  
When the Emperor hadn't said anything in a while, the guards circled around Dean but that's when he raised his hand, stopping the guards.   
"I said kill him. Kill the one who brutally murdered one of your brothers. Why are you defying your king?" The Emperor spoke loudly, with great authority. Sam leaned against a pillar for support as he watched from his Emperor to the Gladiator in silence.  
Dean stood silent, moving slightly from one foot to the other as his jaw clenched from irritation of the many eyes that laid upon him.   
"Because all life is precious. This man that lays before me may be the worst of the worse, but king or not, I don't take orders from anybody. Especially rulers who are too cowardly to do the dirty work themselves."  
Sam just simply stared at the man in disbelief, as did the rest of the arena. Suddenly, someone started clapping. The next thing Sam knew was the whole stadium was applauding and shouting in favor of the gladiator. After a while the Emperor started to clap as well.   
"Foolish. However, you are brave and the people of Rome love you. Take off your helmet and speak your name."  
The Winchester threw his sword down and withdrew his helmet from his head, tossing it down upon the dusty dirt below his sore feet.   
"Dean..." He couldn't use his legal full name; he didn't know what the Emperor had planned for him.   
"...Campbell." He pronounced with hesitation, the word coming out peculiar from his tongue. Choosing his mother's maiden name was wise, so he thought.   
"Dean Campbell, Sir."  
The Emperor simply nodded shortly.   
"Very well then, Dean Campbell. Take them away." He waved with his hand and the unconscious men were dragged out.   
"Now, go. Celebrate your victory." And with that the Emperor sat down again.  
Sam stared at the beautiful unmasked man. 'Dean'. There was something about it. Sam thought he recognized it, it sounded familiar but the last name did not. He looked down onto the man with emerald eyes and his chest tightened. He chewed his lip nervously.  
Dean felt odd. Not a good kind of odd, nor a bad kind of odd. He felt like he was being stared at by almond brown eyes that were filled with the stars of the god Jupiter in their irises. His own illumines, glanced up once more at the emperor and saw said almond brown eyes on the face of a strangely familiar fellow.   
"Appreciate it, your highness." The words came out as smooth as silk, but as cold as a dog's bite. Even though he thanked the ruler, he paid no mind to him, but instead towards Sam.


	2. The First Meeting

Leaving the Coliseum was no hurry; he collected his reward, returned his blood-stained armor, and found himself outside in his freshest of clothing while the rest of the crowd cheered for him. This was no way to live, he thought to himself. Dean could have it all at this point: all the riches, all the glory, and all the women. But to give into temptation was stupid and easy. Stupid and easy during childhood, young adulthood, and the rest of his pathetic being. Hours had passed since the violent event and he barely remembered a second of it until he found himself on the fine sheets of a glorious room, naked women around him, and of course himself all the way "exposed". Dean woke up, laying on his front with the Egyptian sheet barely covering his rear end as he lifted his head with lidded eyes. He was trying to wake up enough for his eyes to adjust and brushing his messy hair back, he noticed it was morning, almost bright and early morning.   
"Never again am I ever getting that intoxicated."  
Sam's mouth was as dry as a desert when he felt those piercing green eyes boor into him. And as the man walked away, Sam just followed him with his eyes in stunned silence.  
After Dean disappeared behind large gates, Sam turned to follow the Caesar as he walked out with the rest of the servants. For the rest of the day and night he did his job- keeping his highness happy and comfortable.  
The next morning when he had eaten and gotten himself ready for the day, looking just as he did the day before, he bathed the Emperor. That's then he was told to deliver a letter; an invitation. He wasn't given a name and since he couldn't read, the words on the letter didn't help either. Sam walked down the halls to the door he was told to go to and he knocked on the door softly- Dean Campbell's door.  
"Ugh! Come in!" He groaned as he sat up, covering himself with one of the sheets. Dean rubbed his eyes once then twice, reducing the weight of slumber off him until he noticed the mess of last night's celebration.   
"Out," he commanded the tiresome women as they had the same reaction to the early morning.   
"I'm not going to ask you again." He said in his stern, groggy tone as he watched them lazily leave past the young man who knocked at his door.   
"What do you have there?" The Winchester asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the object in his hand.  
Sam walked in and just stood by the door awkwardly as the women walked by him. After they left he turned and got a good look at the almost naked man on the bed. It was him- Dean. Sam blushed slightly and bit his lip as he handed the letter over to the green eyed man with a bow.   
"It's-" His voice broke and he swallowed before starting over.   
"It's a letter from his Highness. You're invited to this evening’s festivities, Sir Campbell." Sam said politely and took a step back, his eyes never leaving Dean's.  
Dean ignored the sudden intrusion — the stranger and the letter — considering the invite briefly in his head as he got up to put a finely made robe around his bare frame.   
"And who might I ask are you?" The chestnut haired one arched a brow as he tied the binding that held the single article of clothing together. He faced the servant, eyeing him up and down from head to toe.   
"Let me guess— you’re the little dashing one who stared at me back in the arena? I thought I'd caught your attention." Yes; He let out a soft chuckle from amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "  
So, about this whosey-what’s-it, do I have to go?"  
Sam caught himself staring at the man as he got up and covered himself. He was just about to answer the question.   
"I'm Sa-" but he was interrupted and Sam's eyes widened in embarrassment.   
"I-I didn't stare a-at you, sir." He rushed to excuse himself.  
Sam shook his head and moved on.   
"You're not forced to attend, but it is expected as the winner of yesterday's game. There will be lots of food and women for your enjoyment and pleasure." He nodded and smiled softly, looking down.  
Dean brushed off Sam’s stuttering antics and rolled his eyes as he bit his inside cheek in consideration.   
“I’ll think about it. Can't promise you I will be there. Any who, Sa, I'm bored. I want to leave," he paused momentarily,   
"and you're coming with me." The Winchester smirked and quickly got dressed.   
"You will be my eyes and ears as I explore. Whatever you have planned, drop it. Never really got the chance to have a handsome lad show me the town."  
Sam frowned a bit as he was called 'Sa' but he didn't say anything of it yet. He was taken aback by the orders he was given by the gladiator.   
"It's Samuel...um Sam. And excuse me? I can't just drop my duties to the Emperor and instead work for a gladiator, you're still a slave if you've forgotten that." Sam said, unintentionally rude. But so was Dean in Sam's ears, and crude and rude behavior was expected by gladiators he assumed. "Ask one of your female 'friends'." Sam said with a bow.  
"You need to know one thing and one thing only, Sammy, I for one am no slave. I don't take rules from anybody and I meant it as an offer rather than a command." Dean was taken back from the term "female friends", looking at him with a tilted head and furrowed brows.   
"Them? Well they— um. They um— they were just being nice is all. Look, it's none of your concern. I thought I'd request a day off of the hard labor with you, is that a crime?"  
"If you are not a slave, then why are you /choosing/ to fight and stay here, huh? And Dean, I know what they were doing here, I know them, I /work with them/, sir." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest, his bangs fell from the hair-jewelry and hung in front of one eye.  
"What did I just tell you, you little brat? None. Of. Your. Concern." Dean clenched his jaw as he finished tying the straps on his sandal boots before walking out. Fury couldn't even describe how he felt, but agitated was one of them. Although, strangely, he felt addicted to their little arguments. More so amused if it meant anything to him. But he couldn't tell a living soul why he was a gladiator, other than him trying to raise enough wealth for his family who casted him away just as they casted away his brother. His father, John, sold his own second son for land and his wife. Ever since then, Dean held a burning grudge and would not stop until he found his long lost brother.  
Sam glared, staring daggers into Dean's back before he ran after him, angry.   
"Who're you calling a brat, jerk?!" Sam demanded. Normally he would never speak this way to a superior or a gladiator, but he was too offended and angry by Dean's words, he just spoke without thinking.   
"I do not appreciate the tone you use while speaking to me!"  
Something changed that moment; something snapped inside Dean and he gave in. Quicker than the speed of light he turn around, grasping the other's jaw and neck firmly into his clutch as he slammed the servant's backside against the nearest wall, of course not using all of his strength.   
"Who the hell do you think your talking to, huh?!" His once raged eyes, defined waves of ivory and candy-apple green in his irises, died as well as his anger. Sam's eyes widened in fear as he suddenly felt the large and heavy hands grabbing his jaw and neck. He then cried out as the back of his head was slammed into the wall and tears burned in his hazel eyes. Yes, he was scared but mostly angry. He would never bow down and respect this animal. The Winchester gulped the nervous lump in his throat, feeling the smooth skin of his neck with his thumb. How rich and well moisturized it felt onto the pads of his fingers. This young man seemed to be in better condition than Dean ever will be. Suddenly he shook his head to snap himself out of it, stepping back with a frown.   
"Besides, I don't have to waste my time to fuck around with some bitch like you anyway."  
As Dean let go of him, Sam raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face.   
"Don't you put your filthy fucking hands on me /ever/ again! And how the fuck dare you call me a 'bitch'?" He snarled as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Damn..." He hissed. Dean took a step back, holding his palm against his cheek, feeling the heat it gave off from the minor blow.   
"Well that's not very nice now, is it?" He chuckled softly, taking his hand away.   
"Probably deserved it." He argued with himself, shrugging and rolling his shoulders.   
"Whelp, Samuel, it gives me the greatest of pleasure— and pain— meeting you." He gave a cheeky smirk before heading off into the hallways outside.   
"Wouldn't be surprised if you followed." He called out from ahead, his voice echoing.  
"Why the hell would I follow you?" Sam called after Dean before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Whatever righteousness he'd seen in that man was long gone and Sam didn't know what he ever found attractive about him, except for his well-built figure. He shook his head to get Dean out of it, but he kept thinking of those damn apple green eyes. Sam tried to distract himself by doing his job, fix for the party that the emperor ordered to have. A part of him still hoped Dean would choose to come, but that same part made him scowl at himself.


	3. The Party

To most foreigners, marketers, as well as the highest ranking of society, Rome was defined as a hot spot. Dean on the other hand, did not have the same definition. He found it violent, cruel, and lacking any fundamental properties what so ever. How could anyone live here? The Winchester missed home; missed his acres of grape vines that spread across the valley, missed the ocean view that draped below their home, and missed his sweet and loving mother. He definitely didn't miss his father.  
Dean sat outside, upon the marble and gold decorated steps outside of the Emperor's perimeter, rubbing his fingers and flipping an Athenian coin he once found on one of the beaches of the Mediterranean. His mother once told him it would bring him good luck on his journey; that the coin was once a currency from distant God's who gave those worthy enough to have this coin. But fairy tales were fairy tales.  
When Sam was done helping with the arrangement he walked up to the slaves' room to bathe and change. He didn't remember much about his family, therefore he just never thought of them. All he remembered was that he hated his father and that he was sold. He'd been sold back and forth between owners at just a very young age, but eventually he ended up with the Emperor and this is where he'd spent the majority of his life so far. He'd rather not remember anything of his life before he came to the palace.  
When Sam was finished he walked down to be there with the rest of the slaves to look pretty and make the guests comfortable by any means necessary. Sam was wearing a similar low cut silk dress as the female slaves. And as it got dark, the room was filled and Sam bowed and nodded, speaking politely when spoken to and pouring up empty glasses.  
Dean thought and thought until his decision was made, he was going to go, but he was sure he would have fun while doing it. He sighed as he sat up and walked inside the palace, strangely surprised to see the groups of people attending the event. Especially the types of people. He observed around, looking around the pieces of artwork and architecture while eating food that he stole from other people's plates. That's until he spotted dear old Sam with his own mouth ridiculously full of more food than he has never eaten in his entire life. Quickly swallowing, he strides over to Sam, sneaking behind him and using his fingers to teasingly tickle his spine briefly.   
"Well hello there, beautiful."  
Sam was fairly bored at the party as usual, it wasn't his place to enjoy it anyway. Suddenly, he felt the fingers against his back and the low and rough words. Sam put on a smile and greeted the strange man. He couldn't hear that it was Dean's voice over the music, so he just slightly leaned back against him, without turning around.   
"Um, hi, sir…" He blushed softly and turned around. When he saw Dean's face looking down at him he frowned and stepped away from him.  
Dean gave him a look that read it all: "Why are you acting so weird?" "Why do you have to be such a pain in my ass?" "Lighten up." "Quit being a dick." But those comments were pushed back.   
"Look," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously,   
"I'm sorry about how I acted this morning." He admitted, although he didn't feel good about his apology. The brat deserved it for all he cared.   
"Now that we're all square, next we'll be braiding each other's hair, telling each other secrets, and before you know it my teeth will be tearing that gown off you." He said with a bite of his bottom lips and a smile served with a smooth wink.  
Sam looked up at Dean and sighed biting his lip as the man actually apologized, which surprised Sam. Therefore, Sam's expression softened and he smiled just a bit.   
"It's okay, Dean. I was out of line too." He said with an apologetic bow. He rolled his eyes at him about the comments about braiding hair but then suddenly he froze and blushed at the last part. Sam looked down and reached up to move some hair away from his face. He swallowed.   
"Are you always this crude and blunt?" Sam glanced up, biting his lip.  
"Only around beautiful people like yourself." Dean answered, unable to help the smirk tugging at his lips. Maybe he should cut the little brat some slack. Eh, there was always later.   
"So, busy party? I presume that you are enjoying yourself as well?" He arched a brow in question, taking an untouched glass of wine from a man who passed by the two. Dean then took a sip, but scrunched his face in disgust.   
"You bloody Romans call this wine?"  
Sam blushed just slightly as he looked down as he was called beautiful. Maybe even someone like Dean isn't so bad after all, he thought. Though he would never say it out loud, never give Dean the satisfaction.   
"I'm not enjoying myself but you're the one who should be enjoying yourself, are you?" Sam asked before chuckling at Dean's disgusted face when tasting the wine.   
"Yes, this is Roman wine, you don't like it, sir?" He said overly polite.  
"Never been a fan of parties anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly. Taking another sip, he had the same reaction to the taste on his buds.   
"Nope. Too sweet and almost watered down." Dean poured the contents into the glass into a decorative vase filled with flowers.   
"Seems like you Romans lack a required taste in grapes, if you ask me." Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Should've wandered with me, kid. Maybe you would've had fun— for once."  
Sam nodded, as expected, the gladiator wasn't very well raised.   
"There is other wines of this one doesn't satisfy you." He said softly and offered a small smile.   
"And if you do not enjoy the party, you could always leave. I could call for a woman to keep you company. And as for about today, I couldn't go on a little adventure with you because I was busy working." Sam said nonchalantly and crossed his arms. He glared at Dean.   
"And I didn't want to risk getting slammed up against the wall and being insulted again.  
"His voice was soft but with an ice cold undertone to it. "And I'm not a kid." He muttered quietly.  
"Trust me, I'm know my wines." He rolled his eyes and looked around the room, then back at the Samuel.   
"What makes you think I need a woman to satisfy me?" Dean looked at him a bit offended as he shook his head from the reminder of this morning.   
"Hold your tongue or I'll do it again."  
Sam huffed, amused by Dean's threat.   
"First of all, you had like seven women in your room when I came to you this morning, so I'm just assuming that you like doing that. And second, you wouldn't lay your hands on me here in front of all of these people. There for, I'm not scared of you, Dean." Sam leaned in closer and stood on the tips of his toes to get in Dean's face with a proud and cocky smirk on his lips.  
"Actually, there were eight." Dean said with humor in his face, but dropped when he felt the other's presence close to his face. He gave him a weird look of confusion as he jerked his head back from shock, but banged it against the wall.   
"Dammit." He mumbled but shook off the painful feeling.   
"Um— could you not stand so close?" The Winchester asked while lightly nudged him back a bit with his index finger.  
Sam just raised an eyebrow as Dean said the number of women that were in his room, but Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Dean as he hit his head.   
"What? You don't like having your personal space invaded by a stranger?" Still, he took a step back, fixing his gown a bit.   
"Want me to grab your face and slam you into the wall like you did to me?" Sam asked softly and raised his eyebrows as it waiting for an answer.  
"Fuck off..." He mumbled under his breath, but audible enough to hear.   
"Don't you have a 'job' to attend to, anyway?" Dean changed the subject into his own hands, avoiding those almond eyes that tore into his soul.  
Sam glared into those apple green eyes and it felt...calm...like home. Some part of Sam cursed himself for not trying harder to be nice to Dean, but the gladiator kept pushing him over the edge and he didn't regret being rude back. Therefore, Sam bowed and nodded.   
"I do, and I will gladly go back to do it, if it means I won't have to deal with you." And with that Sam turned and walked away from Dean.  
Dean looked astounded at that last remark as he bit the inside of his cheek in irritation, but also guilt. He then walked around, talking to people who started the conversation. Until he ran into the Emperor himself.   
"So, what do you think of your celebration?" Caesar asked with a firm tone and a delighted expression. Dean coughed to adjust his voice as he spoke.   
"Great and your fine hospitality has made me honorably grateful, your highness. That dear Sam is quite a saint if you don't mind me saying. So very helpful and generous, not to mention 'soft spoken'." Inside, he snickered, but should no signs of his sarcastic attitude towards the Emperor, but spoke loudly enough for Sam to hear.  
Sam was talking to some other female slave as he suddenly heard Dean's voice loud and clear from somewhere behind him. He turned to glare at him with his hands curled into fists. The compliments would make any slave gleam, but it angered Sam. Because he knew it was lies and that Dean was basically mocking him to his Emperor. Dean better be glad that they're in public because if they weren't, Sam would not be so calm, Sam thought to himself silent.   
"I'm sorry, I don't feel so well." He mumbled out to Jessica, the blond female slave next to him, before he turned and walked away from the crowded area and away from the loud noises.


	4. You Know You Want Me

The Emperor seemed pleased with his perspective of the slave, Sam, and thanked him for his opinion as he excused himself with his guards through a restricted area of the palace. Which left Dean, once again, bored out of his misery. He exited outside of the party as the guests enjoyed themselves with laughter, foods, and drinks. A figure, no bigger and no smaller, caught his attention at the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the side, he found Sam.   
"Hey," he spoke gently,   
"You alright?"  
Sam walked into a hallway just outside of where the party was. It was completely dark except for the golden torches lighting up the way. Sam was sitting on a wide windowsill, leaning against the glass as he looked outside sadly. He watched over the city and all of its light and life. Freedoms, at least a fork of it. He sighed and looked down, running his hands across the soft material of his gown. He was so entranced with his own thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming his way. His head snapped up as he heard a voice, ready to apologize for leaving. But when he saw it was Dean, Sam turned to look out the window again.   
"What do you want?" He asked quietly.  
Dean's eyes widened in shock and insult as he kept a far enough distance away from Sam, thinking that he needed his space.   
"I'm starting to sense that you don't like me very much." He said more comical than depressed as he forced a weak smile on his face.   
"I wanted to talk, is all."  
Sam just listened to Dean talk, silently.  
"Thank you for all the kind lies you told the emperor." He spoke quietly and looked down with a mix of mock sincerity and sarcasm.   
"If you came here to talk, talk, I won't stop you."  
"Oh, my dear ol' Sam, they were not lies. Except for 'soft spoken'; you tend to get grouchy with me quite a lot." Dean took a seat as well, except he was on the ground while still keeping his distance.   
"Considering you asked earlier today about me — playing those 'games', I'll answer. When I was just a child, my brother was taken away from my family before he could even speak. Sold for a few acres of land and my mother who almost lost her last living breath. I despise Romans, threatening my family like swine. So, I came here to find him, but without any money, how can you survive? Every day I risk my life so I can find my brother. You? You have it made. Meals every day, people to talk to without them turning your back upon you, and not to mention clean clothes every day."  
Sam brought his legs up, hugging them as he silently listened to Dean. His eyes widened slightly and he looked up at the other man. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person, Sam thought. When Dean was finished Sam sighed slightly and ran his fingers through his hair.   
"I'm sorry about your brother, it's quite sad but a lot of young kids get sold. Almost every slave in here was." Sam spoke softly and gestured back to the party.   
"Almost any slave in Rome could be your brother." He bit his lip and looked down.   
"And I know it doesn't mean much, but I apologize for what my people have done to you and your family and I'm sorry you're forced to live like this because of us." Sam included himself in the Roman people because that's all he's ever known, slave or not, Rome had always been his home. He then chuckled sadly.   
"I guess being a slave for Caesar has it perks. But I hope that you'll find him soon. I almost wish that I had a brother like you." He smiled down at his knees and fidgeted with his dress.  
"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Dean faintly smirked and watched the other with fascination. Sam was like no other he's seen before: intelligent looking, great physique, healthy, and courageous, but that still made him a brat– to Dean anyway.  
"So, what's your story, hm?" Surely he must have one, what's there not too tell? He could see it in his eyes; a life filled with so much mystery behind them and he wanted to be the first to solve the case.  
Sam snorted slightly at Dean and looked down, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.   
"There's not much to tell. I was sold as a baby- back and forth between different owners but when I was around seven, I was bought by the emperor and I was brought here. Nothing interesting, really." He sighed and kept his eyes don't, avoiding going into details about his job.  
Dean squinted his eyes in curiosity as he hadn't noticed it before.   
"Do I disgust you?" Maybe he should be a little more elaborate.   
"I mean; do I offend you now? Every time I speak to you...your eyes. They go down. When I saw you handle those people in the party, you didn't avoid eye contact like your avoiding it with m—." Until it hit him and a smile grew from ear to ear.   
"I knew you liked me. I knew it! See, I'm not a pain in your arse after all."  
Sam looked up at Dean confused at first but then his eyes widened.   
"What, no! I don't, I-I don't like you! You're like /so/ not my type at all." He raised his voice as he tried to make up excuses and his face was dark red in embarrassment. Sam was fidgeting with his dress and he looked down as he stood up.   
"Jerk..." He mumbled down at the floor. He cursed himself for not being able to stay calm and casual around Dean. Why was he suddenly...nervous?  
Dean couldn't wipe the joyful smile off his face, his cheeks starting to hurt like when he eats a lemon.   
"Sammy, you get flustered like a virgin." He corrected as he stood up and decided to stand in front of Sam.   
"Bitch," he responded as he was called a name.   
"It’s okay to admit it." He shrugged and nudged Sam's arm encouragingly.  
Sam frowned and glared up at Dean, standing tall.   
"First of all, I'm not." He snarled and got in Dean's face.   
"Second of all, fuck you, jerk. And lastly, there's /nothing/ to admit." Sam bit out, still blushing and looked down with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.  
Dean looked into Sam's an unamused expression written upon his face.   
"I can fix that." He arched a stern brow as he grabbed Sam from the back of his head moving him closer as he leant down to place a soft kiss upon his lips. The Winchester didn't know what came over him, but ever since yesterday back at the arena the first thing his noticed and picked out about Sam was his pastel, creamy skin and those lips that he desperately wanted to touch. And now, at the point of irritation and the tension being stretched, he finally got it.  
Sam gasped against Dean's lips as he was pulled into the kiss. His eyes were unnaturally wide and he immediately started pushing against the green eyed man's chest but his struggle soon died down and his eyelids fell shut, kissing back softly. His arms slowly moved up from Dean's chest to his neck and Sam gently leaned back against the pillar behind him, still kissing Dean.  
Dean still kept convincing and convincing with his mouth as Sam desperately tried to resist, but he was too good, he knew he was too good. Once the other leaned against the marble pillar, taking the eldest with him, his own calloused hands grasped the sides of Sam's waist. He then pulled back, placing one more chaste kiss upon the smaller one's lips.   
"Still think I'm a jerk?"


	5. Not A Virgin

Sam looked up at Dean, into his apple green eyes in wonder, panting. He was just about to say something when Dean kissed his lips again, stealing a surprised moan from him. He blushed bright red and pouted at Dean's question.   
"Y-yeah..." He stuttered out and bit his lip as he felt something strange that he never felt before. A warm feeling of butterflies going haywire in his stomach.  
"Aren't you a difficult one." He sighed happily as his hands caressed his clothes sides, feeling the smooth silk of the fabric below the pads of his fingers. Dean nuzzled at his stubble and jawline at the crook of Sam's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of lavender and rich spices he could not identify.   
"I am not as arrogant as you define me, my dear Sam."  
Sam huffed, trying to act nonchalant.   
"Oh, really?" He said as he angled his neck to give Dean more access.   
"Because all that you've been trying to do since the first time we spoke," Sam moved his hands down to gently stroke Dean's hands with his own.   
"Has been trying to get me in bed with you, Dean." He spoke softly.   
"That's why I don't understand why you didn't simply ask, since it's my job." Sam bit his lip hard and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dean's wondering hands on his body and lips on his tender and creamy neck.  
Dean bit his collarbone, enough to leave a bruise from the smart remark.   
"Told you, you're a fucking brat." He slipped one hand from the other's grasp, tangling his fingers through Sam's soft hair and tugging so that his throat was more exposed to him.   
"Maybe I don't want to take you to bed with me," he said in a hushed voice while his hips ground against the younger boy.   
"Maybe I just want to tease you until you snap."  
Sam let a soft, pained sound slip past his lips as he was bit.   
"Ah~ y-you ass..." He murmured softly and whimpered as Dean then pulled his hair. Sam chewed his lip anxiously as he looked into Dean's dark eyes and placed his hands flat against the pillar behind him. He whimpered and whined pathetically as Dean spoke and he blushed even darker, shivering.   
"I-If snap...w-what then...?" He stuttered out, embarrassed at how small his voice suddenly was.  
"I could just leave you here." Dean nudged Sam's legs apart with his knee, pressing his larger frame even closer against Sam's smaller one. It all seemed so erroneous and erotic, and anyone could just walk by and see a gladiator holding a servant against his will.   
"Wanting, needy. Desperate for human touch so I could break you in like the bitch you are." He rasped, removing his head from where it was placed and grabbed his chin to make Sam look at him.   
"Now wouldn't you like that?"  
Sam frowned up at Dean as he threatened to leave him there alone. He vaguely thought about protesting, but he was interrupted, this time by Dean's knee spreading his legs. His eyes widened and he gasped, his hands moving back up to the larger man’s chest, weakly pushing him. Sam looked down and blushed, embarrassed at the name.   
"D-don't call me t-that..." His voice trembled as he spoke. Then, his chin was lifted and he was forced to look up at Dean. He looked back and forth between Dean's eyes as he chewed his bottom lip anxiously and refused to answer. He felt his body react in ways he tried to fight against as he blushed and frowned embarrassed.  
Dean saw worry and self-consciousness etched into Sam's features.   
"Hey," he cradled a palm against the side of Sam's head affectionately. If there was one thing Dean had to pick out about the servant it wouldn't be shy or even awkward, but rather one who's voice needed to be heard. There was so much about him that Dean wanted to find out.   
"I apologize for– well..." The eldest then took a step back from humiliation and what he thought was rejection as he scratched the nape of his neck nervously.   
"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Sam."  
Sam looked up at Dean surprised and suddenly he felt too exposed. His hands moved forward in front of his dress, hiding himself as his blood rushed south real fast.   
"N-no...just...someone might see u-us..." He blushed and bit his lip harder as he panted softly.   
"I just-never mind..." Sam shook his head, looking down.   
"Sorry..." He mumbled softly and walked past Dean down the hallway, heading for his room.  
Dean wanted to burst out laughing from Sam trying to cover up his crouch, but tried to hold it in as he watched him theoretically slip through his fingers.   
"You never– never what?" He turned his head around and watched him leave, following him from behind.   
"Oh..." That's when it hit him.   
"So 'never ever'?"  
Sam sighed and frowned, storming into his room.   
"Why are you following me?" He grabbed a big red sash, wrapping it around himself.   
"I don't even know what you're talking about." Sam mumbled and turned back.   
"I thought you were sorry for making me uncomfortable?" Sam didn't actually feel uncomfortable. Dean made his heart race and his body heat up in ways he didn't even think was possible until now.  
"Obviously. I want answers." Dean walked inside with no permission as he took a seat on the edge of Sam's bed. "So it is true. The blushing virgin is an actual virgin." He smiled to himself triumphantly as he thought about it.   
"What about that one blonde you were speaking to? No interest in her? You two seemed, I don't know, compatible." He shrugged a bit, tapping his finger in thought against the mattress.   
"Well, I suppose you learn something new every day."  
Sam glared at Dean as he sat down on his bed.   
"Listen /mister/, you have really misunderstood something, but I'd like some privacy." He still closed and locked the door, he then walked over to stand in front of Dean.   
"I-I'm not a virgin." He sighed and crossed his arms.   
"And Jessica is just like me, and we're simply friends even though she's a female and we work together." Sam was still blushing and his heart was beating faster.  
"Your voice faltered. Always signals a liar, Sammy." He grinned. "It’s okay to admit it. Look around you. Four walls and a single door with a few windows around. No one can hear us, no one can see us. You’re perfectly safe with me." Well, maybe not too safe.   
"Did you enjoy it though?" He asked, looking up at him.   
"Kissing me?"  
Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.   
"You idiot..." He muttered and shook his head.   
"I already told you. I work with the women you were with the other night." Sam blushed and frowned.   
"I'm a whore." He said irritated as he glared down at Dean. "And if you want to know so fucking bad, yes, I enjoyed kissing your stupid face."  
"Oh." His voice trailed off as he stared at Sam in shock.   
"Um, I'm sorry to hear that. But, you? A whore? Don't call yourself that. Ever. Look at you. You’re the first amazing thing I've seen since I've walked in this hell of a city." Definitely awkward.   
"Sooooo..." He avoided eye contact as he thought about what he was going to say next.   
"I can't stay?" He raised both brows in question.


	6. Like The Rest

Sam suddenly felt an immense amount of sadness wash over him, and he felt as if Dean just turned awkward and as if Sam wasn't as special anymore, not that he actually thought he was special to begin with, he knew what he was and that was it. But it didn't make him feel less hurt and useless. Sam turned around as tears filled his eyes.   
"I don't care...do as you like..." He wrapped his arms around himself and walked over to the wall, leaning his shoulder against the wall, not looking as Dean.  
Dean lowered his gaze in guilt and nodded softly before getting up, leaving the Athenian coin his mother told him about behind on purpose.   
"Well, you won't have to worry, because I'll be gone by tomorrow morning. It was lovely to meet you, Samuel." He faintly smiled, taking one more glance at Sam before leaving the room as if he never existed in the first place.  
Sam looked up, eyes following Dean as the Winchester headed towards the door. As he watched Dean walk out he felt numb. He knew he was being silly for having such a crush on this strong gladiator, thinking he could love a slave, a whore. Sam slowly walked to the bed as tears streamed down his face. He then dropped to his knees by the bed, sobbing his eyes out for the first time in forever. As he hands grabbed the sheets in his heartbreak he felt something cold and metal meet his hand. He picked it up and blinked the tears away to see the coin. 'Dean must have dropped it.' Sam thought, and he dried his face before walking out of his room, looking for Dean.   
"Dean?!" He called down the hall.  
Dean was just around the corner of the hallway, but walked backwards when he heard his name being called. From the distance, he saw Sam. Maybe he had a second chance to fix this depressing tension that hurt deep inside his gut.   
"Sam? You okay?" He walked over towards him and noticed his face wet and faintly red, thinking that he had been baring tears.  
Sam wiped his tear covered face as he walked over to Dean with his arm extended towards him.  
"Here. You dropped this on my bed...I didn't want you leaving without it..." Sam's voice shook and trembled as he took sharp inhales of breaths and hiccupped between the words. He stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet Dean's eyes and what he expected would be judgment and disgust.  
Dean didn't look at the coin the same anymore, he wasn't worthy enough to have it. The hand that offered him the coin he grabbed, rubbing his thumb ever so gingerly against the smooth flesh of his palm. He pulled Sam into him, embracing his body heat as he lowered his head to place one soft peck upon Sam's cheek.   
"Keep it. I want you to have it."  
"Why? It obviously means something to you." Sam gasped as he was pulled against Dean.   
"I can't accept it; I don't even know why you would want to give it to me. I'm no one to you..." He said softly and held onto Dean's shirt, closing his eyes.  
"What makes you think that?" He looked down at Sam with furrowed brows, combing his fingers through his long locks.   
"You're worth so much. So much. Whore or not, I find you fascinating. Every inch and centimeter of you is formed to perfection."  
Sam blushed and sighed.   
"We've known each other for one day and we've pretty much fought the whole time. You wanted to mess around and fuck, but then you suddenly felt sad for me, pitying me." He frowned and looked down.   
"And you're leaving anyway, to go find your brother..."  
Dean nodded a few times, considering that he did all of the following.   
"Yes, I know." He bit the inside of his cheek with the same guilt he had when he found out about his new 'friend' – he didn't know what to call him – told him was a boy who was meant to be abused in sexual affairs. It didn't seem right; how a kid who could seem so innocent be used for men and women's enjoyment.   
"Then come with me." It didn't sound too bad actually, to him it didn't.   
"Leave this place so no one can touch you in anyway you don't like. You will be safe in my hands and my hands only."  
Sam pushed away.   
"You don't want that. You can barely afford to carry your own weight; I would just ruin everything for you. I have it good here. I'm happy." He sighed.   
"Just go, find your brother." More tears rolled down his face.  
"Are you sure?" He tilted his head to the side. It was true that he couldn't afford a place to stay. He was penniless; through his travels he usually had to beg for shelter or make one and for food it was usually stealing from local markets or scavenging in abandoned farms.   
"Tell you what, I'll go– but that won't stop me seeing you. Every night of everyday during my search, I will visit you. I don't need authority from the Emperor or anyone. I don't care how many men stop me, but I will see you."  
Sam looked at Dean wide eyed in confusion.   
"I don't understand you..." He backed away.   
"This is not love; you don't love me...stop saying this things… I'm not allowed to be with you, and you don't actually want /me/..." Sam cried and hugged himself tighter. He would not fall for some strange man with impossible promises.  
"What the hell makes you think that? Stop saying such foolish things." Dean said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed.   
"For a person who has no acquaintances or friends whatsoever, it would be nice for a change if I could finally have one. Majority of those scum in the city would brush me off, cast me out. Why can't you just accept me? Huh? Answer me, dammit."  
Sam sobbed and stumbled back has Dean got angrier.   
"I'm s-sorry! Please calm down, I didn't mean to not accept you. But you're a gladiator, I don't see how you would care about me. I've never been with anyone, no one has ever cared for me, ever! Don't you see why it's hard for me to let myself feel!" Sam was suddenly angrier than sad and he pushed Dean's chest hard.   
"So don't you fucking say you care for me after /one/ day of calling me a /bitch/ and grabbing and pushing me, slamming me into walls. I don't have a problem with you calling me things, or pushing me around. I even thought it was hot, but don't come telling me you want to 'take me away'." He hit Dean's chest angrily, trying to make him mad, trying to get a reaction.  
Dean looked astounded from Sam's furious actions. It didn't hurt as much as the average person would react, but he did feel it. He snapped, and the anger and tension pooled down on him like boiling water.   
"Will you fucking stop it?!" He practically screamed, shouting as he grabbed him by the arm and gripped his jaw in his grasp.   
"If I have to make a scene where anyone else can hear, so help me God, I will. Stop crying and denying my feelings for you."  
Sam's eyes widened and cried out in fear and surprised as Dean roared and grabbed him. He stopped crying but his bottom lip quivered slightly. Sam has never understood free will and freedom, and how to make decisions. He'd never done any of that, he never experienced it. It was easier being told what to do and then either do it or don't do it.   
"There's fucking no one here, and no one will hear you!" Sam snarled and reached up to grab Dean's wrist, on the one hand that help his jaw but he didn't try to pull away.  
"How I'm I supposed to believe you? I don't know you, Dean. I want to believe you but you might as well be like the rest!"


	7. The Child And The Dog

"You got to be fucking kidding me..." He rolled his eyes.   
"Because I can relate to you. I know what it is liked to be used and abused for other's enjoyment. I may be a gladiator, but that doesn't mean I am wealthy, or have castles, not even a bed for me to rest upon. Many women seduce me for my somewhat good looks. Yes, I'm a naive and stupid foolish man, but one thing I am good at is reading people. I see so much in your eyes, Sam. So much story and hurt that I can feel. What you call the rest, they never paid attention to the good in you."  
"I've been with gladiators before..." Sam said quietly and glared at Dean. "Gladiators just like you. Poor, out casted, scum. People both you and I can relate to, that has lied and spoke just like you, arrogantly and crudely. Just because you can 'relate' to me, doesn't mean I can trust you and that you're automatically a hero in my eyes. And you know /nothing/ about me." Sam clenched his jaw hard. "I wish that what you say is true because thanks to you I'm acting like a stupid child again. A stupid child who believes in freedom, believes in love." Sam relaxed his body and stroked Dean's hand gently.  
"It's because I'm a gladiator that you truly hate me? Is that it? You think I'd rape you, humiliate you for who you are, only love you for your body?" He said in disbelief.   
"And I do know something about you. You are a child. You said it yourself. You've never had the type of discipline a parent gives to their young. You don't know when to keep your fucking mouth shut and be put in your plac–." He trailed off, feeling the sudden soft feeling of skin on skin upon his hand.   
"What're – what're you doing?" Dean stuttered surprised.  
Sam was ready to just give in and accept Dean, and as he kept rambling on Sam just got angrier. He spoke softly, yet coldly.   
"And what, are you going to do that instead, in the place of a parent? Discipline me and put me in my place, huh? Is that what you're going to do? Make me know when to keep my whore mouth shut? Because you'll have to fucking beat me into submission if that's what you want, and see how fucking good it works." Sam snarled and glared up at Dean defiantly before spitting in his face.   
"If I'm a child who needs a beating, then you're a dog and should be treated as one." He bit out, not meaning a single word that came out, he was just so furious. All Sam prayed for now was that Dean wouldn't leave him.  
Dean rubbed the saliva off his face, clenching his fist. They were arguing like lunatics with no reason for conflict.   
"Stop it..." He said hushed, closing his eyes as he tried to keep calm from Sam's bickering in his face. But then his eyes opened.   
"What. The. Fuck. Do you want me to do about it?" The words came from his tongue sharp and smooth like a knife as he towered over Sam.   
"What the fuck could you possibly want from me? If you want me to beat you into submission, I would. But then you have to throw that arrogant shit at me like I'm doing something wrong when I am both being forceful and caring. What could you possibly want from me, Sam? Tell me. Now." The elder man’s jaw clenched in irritation as he looked at him with an emotional Dean himself could not understand what he was feeling. Hurt? Sorrow? Joy? Lust? Pain? Anger?  
Sam stayed quiet and listened to Dean, and Sam knew that he was the one in the wrong, but being angry and just letting it go felt so good. He looked up at Dean through his bangs and sighed. "I don't know...if you say I'm a child that needs fucking discipline, I'll fucking act like one..." He bit out softly, but it was said more like a challenge than anything.   
"You're acting like a /filthy dog/, so that's how I'll treat you..." Sam was trying to push all of Dean's buttons just to push him over the edge. Sam didn't even know why they were fighting, but it didn't matter because now he wasn't just angry, he lusted for and craved Dean, he just wanted him, needing him, /badly/ and /roughly/.  
Dean pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek from where he had been biting it, tasting the coppery flavor of blood upon his palette.   
"You know what," he hissed before grabbing Sam by the ear and dragging him back in the room.   
"You want me to be a filthy dog, I'll be a filthy dog for you." He closed and locked the door behind him, pressing Sam harshly against the door. His arms snuck under one of Sam's arm, reaching over to grasp his throat and jerking his head back so his ear was pressed against his lips as he spoke.   
"Smell so good Sammy. So sweet, like you're in heat. The things you do to me, kid. You don't even want to know." Inside, the good little Winchester told him to stop, don't do this, to cherish Sam. But he was giving him what he wanted. That's when both his hands practically tore off the gown Sam wore, realizing that pastel skin Dean had pictured in his head since they met was ten times better in reality.  
Sam glared up at Dean, waiting for him to make his move, that's when Dean grabbed his ear causing him to wince. It was a bit humiliating if anyone was looking, but Sam was following after without any objections. He yelped pathetically in surprise as he was slammed up against the door and gasped as he felt the large hand around his throat and when Dean spoke, Sam shivered violently and he felt like he was melting into a puddle of needy desperation and his body started to grow warmer, especially the lower regions and he let out a desperate shaky whimper. During this time, Sam's hands were pressed flat against the wall to stay still and supported as the heat from Dean's body was scolding.  
Then the heat was gone for a split second before his dress was ripped into pieces and slid off his body. Sam cried out in surprised, blushing so dark he was getting lightheaded. He shivered as his damp skin was hit with the cold night are and carefully glanced back at Dean.  
Dean noticed Sam glance over at him and reached his hand out to grab the back of his head, having him face forward.   
"Oh no, you don't look at me unless I want you to." He took a bite of his shoulder as a fair warning, wanting to mark him, bruise him, claim him as his Sammy.  
"Dea-" Sam breathed out before his face was roughly turned away from Dean and Sam stayed like that until Dean suddenly bit him /hard/. Sam cried out in pain and surprise and arched his back in pleasure. Dean traced his lips and tongue against his shoulder blades and done his lengthy spine, places little nips with his teeth every few inches.   
"Such a pretty boy for me." He said with a hoarse voice from arousal, his fingers placing feather-like scratches upon his exposed legs and his backside thighs before placing a rough slap upon his bum.   
"Still got any smart remarks left in you? Gonna keep your mouth shut for me?"  
The gentle touches and kisses down the back of his body caused him to moan, biting his lip and shiver with every nip. Sam blushed at the compliment, but he was sure this gentle foreplay would not last long. And Sam was right, just as the thought popped up in his head he was proven right as Dean's hand came down on his ass, causing him to scream out and tried to move forward as his hands went back to cover his butt.   
"N-no… I-I'll be quiet, Dean..." He whimpered and looked down blushing as his cock was standing tall and red.  
"Mmmn," he protested, grabbing both his wrists and holding them in one hand behind his back.   
"No. Keep them right there." He commanded, placing another strike on the other cheek just as hard. Then another back at the first cheek, grabbing the sore and tender flesh into his hand. Dean then pressed the front of his body against the small of his back and cute ass. His throbbing erection twitching with interest from the other's boiling heat.   
"You want to make me happy, right? Want to satisfy this filthy dog, huh? Go ahead." He turned Sam around as he stepped back, having a seat on the edge of the bed with a wicked grin as he could tell that the other was definitely enjoying Dean's dominance.   
"Satisfy me."


	8. Satisfy Me

Sam cried out with every sharp slap on his tender ass and squirmed against Dean's grip. As the older man pressed up against him, Sam's mouth fell open in a needy moan and he pushed back against him. Sam nodded quickly at Dean's questions. "Y-yeah~." He watched the gladiator sit down, and Sam was completely exposed to him. He bit his lip nervously as he walked forward. He wasn't sure what the man wanted and he was unsure about asking but he did it anyway. "I-" he swallowed. "W-what do you w-want me to do to s-satisfy you...?" He stuttered, feeling stupid. He had done this before, but it felt different with Dean.  
"Come here, on your knees." Dean motioned for him to step closer as he loosened his belt and took it off, setting it aside. Then, he removed the first article of clothing; his top and then his bottoms. Sam was sure that Dean was crafted by God himself. Everything about him was fascinating from his chestnut hair, to those mesmerizing eyes, those symmetrical lips, and defined body. At least he wasn't too conceited to admit it. But looking at Sam vulnerable and wanton for him was addictive. He couldn't snap his gaze as he felt his own hand stroke his own cock teasingly.   
"You have a pretty mouth; you know that right? Such full lips. They felt amazing against mine. But no kissing for right now. I'd figure I'd put them into better use."  
Sam walked up to Dean and got on his knees in front of him, between his legs. He swallowed audibly as Dean undressed fully right in front of his eyes and Sam couldn't help but to stare him up and down, but stopped wondering as he caught sight of his cock.   
"Oh~" he moaned softly. Sam subconsciously bit his lip as Dean complimented them. Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's cock. It was big in his tiny hands.   
"Yes, Dean." He whined softly before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.  
Hearing Sam moan was music to his ears, causing a sound of approval from the back of his throat. A choked groan escaped when he felt those tight lips wrap around his aching cock, bucking his hips up a bit to feel them enclose. The wetness and heat was unbearable, even if the youngest wasn't fully sheathed.   
"Go on." He encouraged breathlessly.   
"You got this."  
Sam glared up at Dean, grabbing his thighs as he started bobbing his head up and down on Dean's cock easy enough. He stroked his strong muscular legs as he sucked and moaned around him. Sam suddenly let his teeth graze against Dean's sensitive shaft and moved one of his own hands to his own cock, moaning whimpering.  
Dean practically cried out in bliss, throwing his head back as he stared up at the ceiling.   
"Jesus fuc–." He tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him more down until he felt the crown brush against Sam's throat. He wouldn't last, Dean never lasted that long when given head.   
"T-That's 'nough." He tugged on the locks of Sam's hair, pulling him off with a pop as he sighed in pleasure.   
"If only you could see yourself. So gorgeous for me." Dean smiled with hooded eyes as he wiped a drop of pre-come and saliva from the corner of Sam's mouth.  
Sam gaged slightly as his head was forced down but he relaxed his throat and grabbed Dean's thighs again. When Dean pulled him off he was panting heavily with his jaw slack.   
"Dean~" He breathed softly and tilted his head up as Dean's fingers wiped at the corner of his mouth. He leaned up to suck them.  
He bit his bottom lip from the erotic sight, letting out what was in between a desperate whimper and a needy moan.   
"Such a dirty whore. Likes the taste of a gladiator. So cute." He praised as he pulled him to come up on the bed, motioning for him to sit on his elbows and knees with his ass perked up in the air. Dean stared mesmerizingly at Sam's adorable ass; the still red globes of flesh that settled on each side of his tight little hole. His fingers massaged it in fascination, feeling the velvety pucker on his fingers. Before he even realized it, his mouth latched onto it; sucking and spitting to get it wet and loose as he fucked Sam with his tongue.  
Sam pulled off Dean's fingers before biting his lip hard, blushing down at the floor in embarrassment. He crawled up on the bed when he was told to and got on his hands and knees with his legs spread wide and arched his back to present his cherry red ass. Sam moaned and blushed even darker as he felt Dean's calloused fingers rubbing teasingly against his tight hole. Suddenly, Sam screamed out in intense pleasure as Dean starts to lap at his hole. "Oh my god! Yes, Dean right there~!" Sam cried out and pushed his ass back against Dean's amazing tongue.  
Dean grabbed him by the waist, holding him in place as he lapped at the rim. Letting a drip of his own saliva fall from his hole, down his sack, and run down the base of Sam's precious cock. Then, his tongue pressed firmly against his stretched hole, licking slowly and teasingly before his fingers were presented in front of Sam's mouth.   
"Suck these for me."  
Sam moaned and cried loudly and desperately, rocking his body back and forth on Dean's tongue. He shivered as saliva ran down his cock and balls. Sam's cock was hard and leaking as he was eaten out.   
"Please-!" He was about to beg for more as Dean's fingers were pushed against his lips. Sam immediately wrapped his lips around them, sucking and licking needy.  
Dean removed his fingers from his mouth before pressing a finger inside Sam's tight ring of muscle. He worked the single digit with care inside his hole, careful not to hurt Sam even though he was already quite rough with him. Once Dean deemed Sam ready, he slipped in yet another finger.   
"Such a pretty whore," he cooed, adoring Sam.   
"Taking my fingers so well. Wonder how good of a fuck you are anyway. Gonna be good for me? Please me like a good little slut?" Dean rasped, his voice heavy and thick with lust, dripping like honey as he slid a third finger in.  
Sam panted and whined as he felt Dean's fingers leave his mouth put moaned contently as he instead felt own finger press into him. He rested his chest on the bed and hugged the pillow as he whispered into it with every rough and oh so good drag of Dean's fingers against his smooth inner walls. Sam blushed and shivered at the compliment.   
"Thank you, j-just for you, Dean~" he breathed out needy. He moaned out louder as he felt a third finger slip into him.   
"Yes, yes, I'll be good for you, I promise~" Sam cried out in desperate pleasure.  
Dean practically drooled from watching his Sammy react in such a needy way. It was eye-candy and addictive to offer waves of pleasure for Sam. "Just for me, huh?" He grinned wickedly as he sat up on his knees, spitting into his palm and slicking up his cock. Sam's hands curled into fists in the sheets and he nodded at Dean's first question.   
"J-just you...~" he they cried out in pain as his head was jerked back and he pushed himself up on his hands again. The eldest then gripped Sam's hair, tugging his head to hear those breathy and desperate sounds he craved so badly as the crown of his cock nudged against Sam's dripping entrance.   
"I don't know," he sighed in exaggeration, like he was not interested what so ever.  
"I don't think you're worthy enough. Don't think I should waste my time with you."  
As he felt the head of Dean's cock against his hole he reached both his arms back, grabbing each tender and still sore cheek in each hand, spreading them. Sam's heart clenched painfully as Dean said that Sam wasn't worth his time, but Sam pushed that thought away. Dean was the one who was needy for Sam, and not just the other way around. After that Sam turned his head back with a wince, not caring if Dean wanted it or not, and stared into Dean's deep green eyes.   
"Please, you know you want it~." He said with just the hint of a smirk on his lips as he moaned out the words.   
"B-but...use oil, you're a bit big." Sam panted needy.


	9. Make Me Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter because my friend and I stopped the Roleplay, but I'll probably continue it. (I really want to)  
> But I still hope you enjoy. :)

Dean was just about to push inside, but quickly responded and stepped back.   
"Shit! Why didn't you say something before? Do you have some with you?" He looked around a bit, until finding a hand sized bottle of oil, using that as a lubricant for both his length and Sam's eager entrance. He then stood back on the mattress on his knees as he eased himself slowly into the tight vessel, groaning softly as he pushed in inch by inch.   
"Oh fuck, Sammy..."  
Sam chuckled softly at Dean's response and pointed in the bottle's general direction before he laid his chest and hid head down on the pillow. He moaned and bit his lip hard as Dean lubed him up. He reached back again, spreading his cheeks as he felt Dean slowly sink into him. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out breathy cries into the pillow.  
"Don't hide those gorgeous noises." He commanded while thrusting sharply as a warning, his hips smacking roughly against Sam's skin.   
"I want to hear it, Sammy. Wanna mark you, break you." Dean rambled on as his thrusts moved in a deliciously fluid motion, sighing with pleasure as he felt himself sheath and unsheathe inside the younger one's unbelievable heat. His body leaned and hovered against Sam's smaller frame with his wet from perspiration forehead resting against the spot between his shoulder blades. Curses, groans, and sweet sounds of bliss escaped his kiss swollen lips as he thrust with an agonizingly slow pace, focusing on the pleasure as his head brushed against Sam's prostate every time.  
Sam screamed out in pained pleasure as Dean thrust into him, forcing him into the sheets roughly.   
"Aah~! Dean~!" He cried out loudly, pushing himself up on his elbows, letting out all the noise Dean slams out of him. Sam shivered at Dean's dominant and possessive words. Sam pressed his back up against Dean's warm and sweaty chest as he needed not only to feel him pound into him but all over him too. His mouth was wide open as he cried out loudly each time he felt Dean's fat cock hit his prostate, but it wasn't enough. Sam moved his hands and started to push himself back into Dean's cock harder and faster needy, as he looked into his eyes. Sam's cheeks were dark red and his eyes were lidded with lust and glistening with tears of pleasure, he wanted more and he wanted to see the older man as he fucked into Sam.  
Dean's mouth was slightly open as he let out puffs of air and his eyes were glassy with need and desire. His hands wrapped around Sam's hips as he fucked into his eager Sammy. Then, Dean lost it once more, roughly pulling out as he flipped him over with his knees bent at his shoulder. Sam was practically bent in half. The eldest fucked him relentlessly with no remorse, his eyes seeping through those crystal almond ones as he whispered sweet nothings, kissing him softly as he spoke.   
"So good for me. So fucking good, Sammy. Like being owned, huh? Always need to be filled up with cock? Feels good, doesn't it baby boy?"  
When Dean pulled out, Sam looked back at him confused. He was about to ask why he stopped, but then he yelped as he was manhandled onto his back and he screamed as he was again fucked into roughly. Sam's hands flew up into Dean's hair, pulling hard and tears streamed down his face.   
"Yes, yes, yes!! Dean, fuck!" Sam screamed and cried, unashamed of how loud he was.   
"Please, I'm gonna come!" He sobbed out in pleasure, looking up needy and desperately into Dean's wild and aggressive eyes.  
Dean teased his bottom lip against Sam's, smirking devilishly, as he fucked Sam mercilessly. Dean's fine hairs on his forehead were stuck with sweat.   
"Go ahead," He said breathlessly as he rolled his hips into him slowly.  
"I'm not stopping you."  
Sam screamed, arching his back off the bed as he came hard and untouched, shooting white ropes of come on his creamy pale chest and stomach. As his orgasm was ripped from him, his eyes rolled back and he clenched around Dean's cock vice tight. Sam's mouth was wide open and his tongue was hanging out, panting and whimpering out moans.  
Dean clenched his eyes shut as he thrust a few more times, his teeth biting Sam's collarbone as he came with a muffled, toe-curling scream. He shook with pleasure, letting Sam's boneless legs go loose off his ankles as he rested his head on Sam's chest, taking his softening length out of Sam's come-leaking hole.   
"Holy shit." He chuckled softly, fully satisfied and content.  
"Well, I will inform you, you have made your customer very happy."  
Sam cried out as Dean bit him again, and he moaned contently as he felt Dean's load gush out and fill him up. He moved his legs down and raised himself up on his elbows, blushing and smiling proudly as Dean swore. Sam then flinched, as if he'd been hit by the word 'customer'.   
"Oh... Huh." He huffed bitterly and sat up on the other side of the bed, facing away from Dean.  
Dean rested on the bed for a couple seconds before lifting up his messy-hair head from the blankets.   
"Sam?" He furrowed his brows in concern and frowned slightly.   
"I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as a joke." The eldest bit his bottom lip nervously as he looked down at the beautifully sewn sheets below him. Focusing on the individual stitching of the silk before sitting up and moving himself close to Sam.   
"Don't be mad at me again" He said with guilt as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist from behind.


End file.
